Jacali (Cali) Latrans/Relationships
Family ' '''Calli is the bastard child of a coyote trickster and a soldier from the tales ''Coyote Gets Rich Off The White Men ''and ''Coyote Fights a Lump of Pitch. Any questions about her family will lead to hostilely vague answers and rude remarks shooting down such inquires. She hates her father for the his abandonment and her mother for being a walking enigma. She has mixed feelings when it come to her family but most of those feelings aren't good and she doesn't like talking about them. A good way to get on Calli's bad terms and quickly is to question her on anything that has to do with her family. Unfortunately for her it does get brought up in the form of asking why she looks "white. If Calli is at a point where she's willing to use words to cut rather than her claws is the only time the little information she has about her father is revealed if she doesn't go with her usual response of deploying physical violence to such statements. A notable exception of this is with the case of Apple White, who showed genuine curiosity regarding how Calli felt about her fairytale. Apple White is a rarity in Calli's life. For one she is the fairy few Calli feels comfortable enough to c''onfide in and another they share a genuine bond over the fact that many people remark that they simply don't look the part. Friends While having difficulty making friends being the way she is Calli holds her friends in high regard. Anyone who can establish a bond with Calli will practically have themselves a guard dog as Calli puts her friends before anything else and treats them like they are her own family. Especially fairytales who can keep up with the turbulent lifestyle she likes to lead. Calli has a tendency to hang out with a more "villainous" crowd as villains for her are fun and adventurous. She likes being in the company of like minded people who enjoy watching others squirm. As a result there are lots of bad influences Calli surrounds herself with that can fuel her demented behavior. There are other friends whom Calli is quite nurturing of not realizing that they are capable of standing up for themselves. Still, the coyote can't help but feel protective over them and views her friends as something precious that needs to be guarded. Calli will even put friends above her own life. Here are few fairytales that are worth mention: Malevola Wicked - A fellow pranking buddy and another potential rival but Calli has respect for her. Calli and Malevola often talk to each other in the language of hair raising insults and threats. Malevola often threatens to turn Calli into a frog or something and Calli retaliates by saying she will make a meal out of Malevola's pet flying monkey Wesley. A joke Malevola herself doesn't find too amusing. She actally thinks Calli's pranks tend to get a little ''too mean at times. Calli thinks Malevola's attention seeking is what makes her so endearing. Candy Wickens - Calli relates to Candy easily having both being raised in the premise that pranking and manipulating others is just a normal way of life. Which is to them anyway. While they are not the closest of friends Calli is fairy understanding of Candy and is nice enough to her to not consider her a meal despite being therian type of livestock. Calli has no real strong feelings towards xer but enjoys her company when the frequently cross paths in the Enchanted Forest. Lyallie Wolf - One of Calli's closer friends and one she hangs out with the most. Lyallie keeps up with Calli easily and shares her agenda for mischief. Though Lyallie is a little more mature than Calli is. Only a little though. Calli has respect for her even though she is a wolf and they are seen together a lot. Calli considers Lyallie her best friend. Axel Wolf - A childhood friend. Their own families go way back as Axel's mother is from Native American Legends as well. They have a deep bond with each other contrary to the popular belief that wolves and coyotes are natural enemies. Also Axel makes for a good drinking buddy. They often skip certain classes even to go smoke together during school hours. The relationship between Axel and Lyallie alarms Calli however, given Axel's disorder coupled with Lyallie's antagonism. The friendship between Calli and Lyallie has been strained upon finding out about the deep rooted history she has with Axel. Ember Badwolf- This unique coywolf is another childhood friend of Calli's. Ember left some time ago for family related reasons. The two would met up again in Ever After High, remembering each other from the days of their pup hood. Quinn Schauer - To Calli, Quinn is a perfect little cinnamon bun that is too pure for this world. Quinn is one of the close friends that Calli is protective of. If it should ever come to Calli's attention that someone dares make this reclusive girl uncomfortable or hurts in any way they will pay. By Grimm will they pay. Quinn's gentle personality draws Calli to her and as a result a more kinder side of Calli is exposed. Calli likes talking to Quinn about nature and showing her to her coyote friends. The coyotes like Quinn too. Calli has a decent amount of friends but Quinn is the one she cares deeply about. This may elude to something or maybe it doesn't. It's difficult to tell with Calli. Samuel Gulliver - Calli thinks this dude is totally strange. But in a good way. Once upon a time Calli saw him nothing more than "some annoying Alice" with his habits of snooping around landing him in her hot water. However given circumstances pushed them together and Calli has developed an endearment regarding Sam. Especially knowing that he is actually a kind, brave soul with habit of singing the most unusual songs in his adventurous endeavors. The sailor's mouth Sam has when he gets mad just adds icing to this cupcake. Ginger Breadhouse - Ginger is Calli's friend because one upon a time she gave her free food. That is the end of Ginger's usefulness to Calli right there. Kitty Cheshire - Calli doesn't consider this girl a friend. Not aloud anyway. Rather Kitty is a rival to her. The two love pushing each other's buttons and holding their own contests to see who can piss off Lizzie Hearts the most which Kitty usually wins. Calli has the desire to surpass Kitty Cheshire as a tickster because she views Kitty's mother, the Cheshire Cat, as an idol... Lizzie Hearts - Yes you read that right. Much to Lizzie's horror and disdain Calli would like to consider her a friend. Calli likes to garner attention from the Princess of Hearts through relentless pranking and teasing. Calli actually likes Lizzie though for some unexplained reasons. Even so Lizzie lashes out at Calli trying to get her to back off and get the message across that she wants little to nothing to do with Calli. Unknowingly that using harsh words on a coyote is entirely useless. Calli really really really would very much like to be Lizzie's friend. Kitty Cheshire finds a lot humor out of their interactions. It doesn't help that Calli uses Lizzie's scepter as a chew toy. Lizzie truly believes that Calli is an uneducated savage for drinking her tea cold (this coyote girl just loves her iced tea...). Acquaintances Calli has some acquaintances..a very light sense of the word. Meaning Calli sees these fairytales around and doesn't really have it out for these people. Interactions with them vary depending what kind of mood she is in. But they still suffer regardless just not to the severity of most: Merana Little - Calli considers this girl at most, an acquaintance only because she knows Quinn so she only reacts mildly towards her. Other than that Calli doesn't really go out of her way to interact with her. She does find the mermaid's bad temper amusing and likes to poke at the hot coals of her anger, Calli being one who enjoys playing with fire and all that. Zoltan Turul - Zoltan catches Calli's attention if only because his choice of clothing is out of whack, in her opinion. Calli has seen him usually bird-watching. They've played games with each other before even though Calli becomes bit of a calloused opponent when she loses, Zoltan doesn't mind it. Calli finds herself pondering though why he rocks back and forth so much sometimes when he's sitting. Rouena Swayne - This girl thinks Calli is a friend because she is vain enough to think everyone ''is her friend. But the Native American princess is nothing more than a joke to Calli because her overall personality gives Calli a good laugh. Rouena thinks she is above everyone and Calli takes great pride to remind her that she's not in the most belittling of ways. Cadet Pollux Red - Sweet boy that Calli likes to take advantage of so she doesn't view him much of a friend but rather as another victim. His empathetic nature makes it very easy for her to manipulate. Because he is an acquaintance though she would never harm him...too badly anyway... Enemies Pests Enemies you say? Oh Calli has ''lots ''being the thorn in a majority of sides. Here are a few that Calli has a special brand of dislike for: Mr. Badwolf - Calli hates this wolf man and he has witnessed firsthand of when Calli's pranks turn ''dangerous. ''One of the reasons for her near expulsion. Calli makes it a personal mission to knock the Big Bad Wolf down a few pegs. He makes her blood boil. The feeling is pretty mutual. She thinks he smells bad too because he is wolf and wolves are smelly brutes. The Big Bad himself wants to rip the coyote girl to shreds but can't because he's a teacher. Calli has eased up on him a lot though since learning that he is Axel and Lyallie's uncle. Sparrow Hood - This dude is loud and obnoxious and Calli hates him too. She wants to take the guitar and bash it over his head until he stops moving. Blondie Lockes - This girl's snoopiness got her into ''a lot of trouble with Calli. She doesn't like her and every time Calli hears Blondie say the words "Just Right!" she feels a shred of her humanity peel off. Calli lets it be known to Blondie that she sees her as delicious white meat and has even tried sabotaging her MirrorCast several times. Actually...she's kinda cute...? Daring Charming - This dude smiled at Calli, nearly blinding her and she's been pissed with him ever since. Baba Yaga - Calli has mixed feelings for the witch but for the most part resents her for the collar she put around Calli's neck. Baba Yaga actually commends Calli's villainous habits though and often ends up praising her. She even spoke out against Calli's expulsion and pardons her bullying a lot. Which is also why Calli sort of likes the woman too. Headmaster Grimm - Calli makes fun of this man a lot but would never directly prank him because she is aware consequences will never be the same. She does however make indirect pranks and he somehow never figures out who it is, for Calli has accomplices that aid her....*coughKittyCheshirecoughcough*. She has zero trust for the headmaster so she tends to avoid him a lot as well. Arktophonos Pellen- To Calli this boy is nothing more than a punching bag for her. He is pinned for the blame of Calli's tricks often getting him expelled. Calli only does this to keep him away from her "Quinny Pig"...er, Quinn. Once upon a time upon witnessing his relentless torment of Quinn, Calli herself has resorted to violent means to get him to stop and it has been advised to the faculty to keep the two separate less bloody beatings erupt. This of course has earned Calli the ire of Shirly/Lily Shicksel. Calli does not care and makes promises to her of turning her little boy toy into a coyote chew toy. Calli ''hates ''it that Kitty Cheshire is friends with this disgusting meat head and Kitty takes advantage of this by pitting the two against each other for amusing, often evolving into downright terrifying, results. Calli suspects also that Ark may be afraid of her and relishes this expressing dominance over him at every chance even though he refuses to admit it out loud. This can can easily get Calli to bear her fangs with full intent of ripping him apart like a feral animal, though he may take pride in this fact with ignorance to the dangerous results. Pet Calli has a domestic longhair white cat by the name of Ghost that just likes to follow her around. She doesn't consider Ghost as a pet but rather a dear friend she can confide in. This unusual happening is another story by itself... Roommate Calli's roommate is a mysterious girl by the name of Faith Mother. Calli is nice to her but only sometimes. They hardly ever see each other. Calli just uses her dorm room as a personal storage space and only ever usually stops by to clean herself up and shower. Then she just disappears again... Faith never seems to wonder where Calli goes because to her Calli is one creepy girl. Romance Calli doesn't care much for romance...or so she would want many to believe. However Calli has caught a bad case of the "puppy love" for a certain cowardly heroine who is learning how to shiver. It is of course Quinn Schauer whom Calli holds on the highest pedestal. She does what she can to ensure that Quinn is happy, sometimes suffering immensely because of this. So much so to a point where Calli purposely will try to shift Shirley Shicksal's benign hatred for Quinn onto herself instead via getting this accomplished by vehemently going after Ark. Calli won't raise a single complaint about this though. What matters to her more than anything is just seeing Quinn happy and safe. Calli just wants for Quinn to feel like the wonderful person she truly is and hopes that one day she'll see herself as such. For now Calli is just thankful that Quinn allows for someone like her to stay by her side for as long as she can. Calli never wants to let this precious person go any time soon. Their dating is still in an awkward phase with Calli wanting to be affectionate with Quinn but still sensitive to her apprehension with intimacy. Call does not force her physical affections on Quinn but rather gently coaxes her by typically asking permission before initiating contact. This was demonstrated on their first date when Calli apprehensively asks Quinn if she is allowed to kiss her. However Calli tends to slip up with little things such as wanting to hold her girlfriend’s hand or hugging her on sight often feeling like an insensitive oaf afterwards. It just showcases that Quinn has a talent of domesticating an otherwise wild coyote girl. Category:Subpages Category:Character Relationships